Unseen Pained Love
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: Mika is a young teen that grew up with Sasuke, She helped him when his brother killed his family. When Mika's life starts to spiral downwards, What will Sasuke do? rated M for mature content..SasukexOC, Slight NejixOC later.
1. Bruised And Bleeding

**A/N) I Do Not Like Sasuke! but..I drew his name and Naruto's from my hat of wonder so..I picked him, Naruto has too much spot light so yea ..Sasuke and OC story..do not hate me if this does not get updated much...anyway, I do not own Naruto! Just a Gaara poster..lol, Given to me by my lovable and awesome Cousin!**

**--**

I was currently on my way to my favorite spot, The small lake in the forest "Dammit.." I cursed to myself balling my fists as my cheek burned while it turned an ugly yellowish purple, My nose hurt like hell and dried blood covered almost my whole face.

I closed my eyes and winced as my cheek burned even more, My nose stung and my..personal area strung and felt like it was on fire..but I refused to stop walking because of these (Every day) wounds, I opened my eyes to see the small dirt path leading to my destination.

I bit my lip and walked down in it to see that tree leaves and limbs covered my path but I just passed them all, I winced when leaves would brush against my bruised and sliced skin "Damn him" I cursed as I felt a wave of pain but I still kept going, I finally reach the clearing then I walked over to my spot.

I knelt down and looked into the water to see my face covered in blood and a cut on my cheek with it swelling up with a bruise, I narrowed my brown eyes and reach out my hands letting my finger tips barely touch the water sending small ripples out at the crystal blue lake.

I cupped my hands and got some water then brought it up to my face, I winced then splashed the cold water onto my face then I watched as the red dripped from my face and into the pure beautiful lake "I can't hide it this time, Damn him to hell" I cursed balling my fist slamming it into the water, Water splashed up onto my face causing more blood to wash off my sore bruised face.

I felt as tears stung my eyes but I closed them and bit my lip..I Will Not Cry! Not over him!! Not over something that will heal over time, I can not cry..I promised ..him, I promised my friend that I would not be weak..I will always be strong..like him, I fought away the tears from the memory of the night years ago, My brown eyes opened slowly to see blood dripping into the crystal water then I narrowed my eyes.

"My nose is bleeding..again" I placed my hand up to my nose to stop the bleeding but it didn't help, I sat down then laid back holding my nose..My yellow shirt was shredded and I didn't have time to put on my bra and anyone could clearly see that as it barely covered my breast, My black ninja pants were cut up to my mid-thigh and one side was ripped up and my blue panties was visible from that rip.

I sighed as I pinched my nose tasting the metallic taste of my blood, I closed my eyes and tried to think of happier memories instead of what had just happened so many times before "Why.." I opened my eyes slightly watching as birds flew by "Why must my life be so..awful?" I asked myself.

"It happened again, Didn't it?" I jumped at the voice and looked towards the way I had came, The young raven haired Uchiha stood there "Hey Sasuke..I thought you were training with your team today?" I asked trying to change the subject, Sasuke sighed as he walked towards me uninvited.

"I thought I would skip today, I saw you walking into the woods earlier..I knew where you were going" I stared blankly up at the sky not even noticing that my nose stopped bleeding, Sasuke sat next to me silently.

"Sasuke.." I said quietly and he let out a grunt for me to continue, My eyes shifted to my long time friend sitting next to me "..Do you still think..about it?" I asked and saw his eyes narrow a bit then they landed on me, My brown eyes locked with his black ones then his eyes roamed the wounds on my face.

"I thought we made an agreement to be strong?" He asked with that cold tone of his, I sighed as he skipped to talk about his past once again "We did.." I replied softly almost choking it out, My voice was shaky and high pitched as if I just got done crying.

Sasuke's eyes then traveled down to my clothes and landed on my pants..He saw blood running down my legs slowly, His eyes then quickly looked up into my brown ones "He raped you?" I narrowed my eyes fighting back tears once again, I closed them then breathed in a shaky sigh.

"Y-Yes.." I replied with my voice cracking, Sasuke growled "You are letting him do this, If you keep letting him..he will kill you..Mika, You need to make it stop" My eyes flew open and I sat up looking at Sasuke in anger "And how am I going to do that?! You know I can't do anything! If I tell someone then he'll..he'll.." I closed my eyes and fought back the tears once more.

"Mika, If you don't do anything...I will" I looked over at Sasuke in shock, I finally lost the battle and tears fell down my sore face "You-You can't!" I croaked out as the tears stung my cuts and bruises, Sasuke watched as I covered my face with my hands "I can Mika, And I will" Sasuke then stood up making me look up at him with my tear stained face.

"You are better than this, I will not let him ruin you..He will not win, You will never loose to him" My eyes grew even bigger at Sasuke's words, He turned around and started to walk away "Wait! Sasuke!" He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me, I looked down letting my reddish brownish chin length bangs cover my eyes.

"I can not return home..Do you know where I could stay?" I asked with embarrassment, Sasuke was quiet as he thought on who he could say "Someone will offer to help you, I'm sorry Mika but you can not stay with me..not yet" With that he left into the trees, I narrowed my eyes and laid back onto the grass wincing at the pain between my legs.

"Why must he be so..cruel?" I asked myself as I closed my eyes enjoying the most comfort I had during the whole day, I soon fell asleep to the sounds of the chirping birds and the flowing lake..

**--**

**(A/N) How is it? Any good? I sure hope so, Cause this is one of my favorite stories!! Review please!!**


	2. Discovered

**(A/N) Chappy two of 'Unseen Pained Love' Hope you all enjoy this! Enjoy and I no own Naruto!**

**--**

I opened my eyes and saw that the forest had darkened but it was still not nightfall, I laid for a few moments in the silence "If I do not get home by night time, He'll be more furious" I said and shivered at the thought of last time I came in late..Even though I was training hard..he still..hurt me..raped me..but didn't brake me..not yet.

"I should go..I don't want him to find me" I said as I sat up and winced once more at the tearing burning pain between my legs, I could feel the blood dried on my legs from him and the blood soaked into my panties and ninja pants.

"Mika...." There was a soft female voice, I turned to look behind me then saw a woman with long dark hair and red eyes walking out from the shadows of the trees "Kurenai-sensai, Are you to train me tomorrow?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the thought of training in my current condition, She walked up behind me and knelt down.

"Sasuke told us.." My eyes grew big that he actually told everyone, I felt as her arms wrapped around my waist comfortably "As soon as the hokage told us..I instantly offered my home to you..You'll be living with me now" My eyes welled up with tears then I let them fall, I turned around and wrapped my arms around the older woman then buried my face in her shoulder.

"Wh-What about h-him?" I asked shakily ignoring the pain from crying, Kurenai rested her chin on top of my red hair "Gai and Asuma went to get him themselves, No one ever knew of this but..I had a clue and why would Sasuke lie about such a thing like this..his friend?" I felt as my crying grew and Kurenai said comforting words to sooth me.

I felt my face sting even worse and hushed my crying to just hiccups and gasps of breath, Kurenai rubbed my back softly and gently as a comfort but not to hurt me "Are you ready to go home?" I nodded slowly and Kurenai unwrapped her arms from me and I did the same to her, She stood then reach out her hand which I took in mine.

I stood then winced at the pain between my legs and I bit my lip from groaning at the pain, Kurenai looked at me in concern "Do you need to see a medic? You look terrible" I shook my head slowly "No, I'll be fine..I just need to rest" I said looking away and Kurenai nodded as she released my hand walking for the path, I followed her and soon we were out of the forest.

I saw as Iruka stood there with a bag..my bag, He instantly saw my shredded clothes with blood splattered on it(Mainly from my nose) "Mika!" I jumped at his angry voice, He walked infront of me and knelt down wrapping his arms around me still holding my bag "Why didn't you tell someone sooner?" I could tell he was scolding me but he was concerned.

I fought away the wave of tears that wanted to fall, I hiccuped and looked away at the darkening forest "I co-couldn't..You d-don't un-understand..No one does.." I looked up at Kurenai and saw her face holding sadness, Iruka unwrapped his arms and stood up.

"It happens Mika..you're just one of the unlucky ones, Everything will be okay now.." Iruka had a softness in his voice that made me want throw my arms around him and cry into his chest but I fought the urge, I averted my eyes to something else "I have your things here Mika, I did not think you would want your clothes..Kurenai said she has some to offer you" Iruka said as he held out my bag in front of me, It was small as I looked over it..I didn't want them clothes..they reminded me of him!

"Th-Thank you.." I said as I shakily accepted my bag, Iruka looked at me and I could clearly see the sadness in him, Am I that weak?..Like Sasuke said?..I promised him I would be strong but..I'm weak, I'm nothing but weak.. I looked down at the ground and felt tears run down my face once again, I bit my lip once more and closed my eyes.

"I think we should go, Bye Iruka" Kurenai said as I slowly started to cry, Kurenai took my free hand causing me to look up at her "Come on Sweetie, You need rest" I nodded slowly as she started to walk, I waved at Iruka "Bye Iruka-sensai" I said softly and he waved back.

"Bye Mika" He replied then watched as we walked off, I turned to look up at Kurenai and now she looked mad.. "Kurenai-sensai.." She stopped walking and turned to look at me "What is it?" She asked nicely and I looked down at my feet "..How many people know?" I asked and chanced a glance at her, Her eyes widen slightly but then she smiled warmly and placed a hand on top of my head.

"Just us adults..do not worry Mika, None of your friends know..only Sasuke" She replied and I nodded slowly, She started walking once again and I followed behind trying to ignore the pain between my legs once more..It burned so much..more than usual, Because he used a kunai this time..Sick bastard! I Hate His Fucking Guts!! I HOPE HE BURNS IN HELL!!! I narrowed my eyes and clenched my teeth.

Before I even knew it, We stood in front of a house "I'll clean you up Mika, If you do not care" Kurenai asked and I shook my head slightly, Getting cleaned up and treated sounded really nice at the moment "Come on then" Kurenai said softly and I nodded as I followed her into the house, We stepped in and we took off our sandals..which my feet were sore from walking to much..and running from him.

"I'll get your bath ready, Come if you like" Kurenai said and I debated what to do as I placed my bag by her couch then I followed her to know where the bathroom was, She gestured to the toilet and I sat down as I watched her turn the water on and fill up the tub.

"I'll get you new clothes while you wash up, I'll throw those away" Kurenai pointed at the shredded blood stained clothes I was currently wearing, I nodded at her and she walked out closing the door behind her.

I looked at the water and stood stripping myself of the clothes that made me sick to look at...Memories of just today flashed through my head but I fought them back as I stepped into the tub, I hissed as the warm water hit my cuts and sores..mainly my personal area.

After I sat down into the tub I looked at my panties and narrowed my eyes, They were covered in dry blood..I closed my eyes and concentrated on relaxing in the warm water that surrounded my small bruised form.

After a few moments there was knocking on the door "Come in" I said and Kurenai entered with clean clothes in her hands, I saw her eyes roam my body looking at all the bruises that my clothes did cover..Her eyes narrowed but then softened as she looked into my eyes, She placed the clothes onto the toilet then went to her cabinets.

"Mika, I'm not going to question you about what all he did to you but.." She pulled out a wash cloth and a bar of soap, She knelt down by the tub dipping both into the water that had swirls of red in them from the blood off me "..Can you at least tell me when all this started?" I closed my eyes as the wash cloth touched my back and moved in slow circles.

I was quiet trying to remember when it all started well..How to say it, I opened my eyes and stared into the water at my legs "When mom died.." My voice was soft and shaky as I remembered my mother..her soft green eyes and brown hair that would tickle me as I hugged her..Kurenai stopped her actions.

I looked up at her and her eyes were wide "That was only two years ago..you were ten" I nodded and looked back into the water, Kurenai started to wash my back once again..It felt so good, She was gentle as to not hurt me then she moved to my shoulder.

"How can anyone do such a thing to you? You're such a sweet girl..Innocent in every way" I clenched my teeth, How am I innocent?..He took my innocence from me and I can never have it back..Maybe he did brake me..maybe he did win..No! I can not loose to him! Like Sasuke said, He Will Not Win!!.. Memory of Sasuke made my stomach flip and made me shiver.

Kurenai stopped in her actions "Are you cold Mika? Am I hurting you in any way?" I shook my head and looked up in Kurenai's soft red eyes "No, Kurenai-sensai.. I'm just thinking..." I replied then she moved to my neck, I moaned out as she massaged my sore stiff neck with the soft soapy wash cloth.

I let Kurenai's soft gentle hands wash my arms and chest flinching every time she touched a bruise, But soon..She was done and she knew not to wash my legs well anywhere near the spot that hurt me the most right now..

"I'll get your bed ready..Are you hungry?" At the thought of food my stomach gave a soft growl, Kurenai chuckled softly and stood up "Just come into the kitchen when you're done" With that she left and I sat in the tub..The water a light pink color..from my blood.

I stood up and stepped out feeling the coldness of the air hit me causing me to shiver slightly, I grabbed the towel Kurenai had laid out for me and I dried myself off slowly as to not make me feel more pain than I already have "Pain.." I mumbled picking up the clothes Kurenai had for me, I slipped on the pink panties and then slipped on the gray yoga like pants.

I then picked up the light pink bra slipping it on wincing at the pain from my bruises, I quickly slipped on the green T-shirt "Kurenai-sensai is being too nice..everyone is, I do not deserve this..I am weak, I have to work to earn kindness.." I looked into the mirror, I narrowed my eyes at my image..My face looked terrible, My eyes were black from being beaten and not getting much sleep.

But what made me sick..was my hair, Red..like his..My hair in tented brown but If I ask someone my hair color..They would say red, The red over powers the brown..My eyes..brown..Like His! My skills..LIKE HIS!! I took after my father! Why couldn't I take after my mother?!

I closed my eyes and turned walking over to the door, I opened it and stepped out fighting back the tears once again..I smelled food and my stomach gave a loud growl..I haven't eaten good since..Asuma-sensai took me and his team out to eat at that restaurant a several days ago.

I walked towards the smell of food then entered the kitchen, Kurenai smiled warmly at me "Mika, I hope you like chicken ramen" Kurenai said softly and I nodded "They all taste good to me.." I replied as I took a seat at the table but flinched when pain shot through my body, Kurenai sat in front of me "Are you okay?" She asked softly but I nodded.

"I'm fine just..I just need some rest, I'll be good as new tomorrow..then I can continue training" I said picking up the chopsticks breaking them apart, Kurenai raised her brows "No" She replied as I ate the ramen, I narrowed my eyes..No use in arguing..but I want to train! I want to become strong!! Like..Sasuke..He is strong, His brother killed his family..He survived that, I'm not as unlucky as him..I'm blessed compared to him!

"When?" I asked after I swallowed my food, Kurenai sighed as she stared into her food "When you can sit down without feeling pain, I'm sorry Mika but..In your condition..You can't be training with Gai, After you heal then you can train with him and his team" I nodded slightly at her words as I got another mouthful of my ramen, My eyes flew open as I remembered something.

I looked up at Kurenai "My handband?!" I forgot about it when I ran away from him, Kurenai was startled at my expression but then smiled gently "Do not worry Mika, Iruka packed it in your bag" I sighed as this, That headband was the only thing that made me feel important and not completely weak.

"Good.." I mumbled as I continued to eat, Kurenai didn't eat as much as she should've..She probably couldn't at the thought of me..The sight of me I knew was disgusting, But it is not my fault..It's his fault.

I finished my food slowly then yawned afterward, Kurenai stood and took my bowl "I already made up your bed" She said then I stood but winced from the pain..once more, Kurenai looked at me in concern but I averted my eyes to something else.

"Follow me, Mika" Kurenai said as she started to walk out of the kitchen and into a hall, I followed her trying to recognize everything..to my new home "Here's your room, You can decorate it however you like" Kurenai said as she opened the door and the smell of strawberries struck my nose, I walked into the room and my brown eyes widen..It was..huge! Twice the size of my old room!

"I hope it is good enough.." Kurenai said and I looked at her, I wrapped my arms around her "Thank you Kurenai-sensai, This is too kind" I said and felt as her arms wrapped around me gently, She stroked my hair softly and rubbed my back in slow circles..I enjoyed it but it also annoyed me.

"Now get some rest, Tomorrow..you'll.." She trailed off an I knew I was going to have a troublesome day tomorrow "..Have some visitors" She finished and I sighed as I released her, She unwrapped her arms from me and I slowly walked towards the bed.

"Good night, Mika" I turned to look at the older woman, I smiled warmly "Good night, Kurenai-sensai" I said and she closed the door letting darkness enter..my room, I sat down on the bed wincing once again at the pain "Maybe all of this is just a bad dream..when I wake up..It'll all go away.." I laid down on the comfortable bed and covered up, I closed my eyes and entered sleep almost immediately.

**-****-**

**(A/N) That was kinda graphic..I guess..yea anyway! Please review and no flames!!**


	3. First Morning Of A New Life

**(A/N) Chappy three, Once again..I hope you all like this, Atleast alittle bit..anyway, I don't own Naruto..ENJOY!!**

**--**

I woke up with light shining in my room, I groaned and rolled on my other side but hissed at the pain on my side..I opened my eyes and saw I was facing a door that was not mine, I furrowed my brows and slowly sat up then I remembered "Oh..that's right..My father is..is..not here, Sasuke told.." I stood up out of bed and stretched but hissed as the bruises proved that they were still there.

I opened the door and noticed a sound coming from the kitchen, I smelled food and my stomach gave a soft growl but I had to use the bathroom first...I walked towards to bathroom slowly making sure I knew where I was going, I opened the door and stepped in then closed it behind me.

I finished and stepped out wincing, It stung and burned so much to just use the bathroom..I heard voices coming from the kitchen, I approached the kitchen slowly and the voices grew..Someone was talking to Kurenai..Who?

"She's beaten all over, It pained me to see her like that" That was Kurenai.. "How could he do such a thing? She's just a little girl..His own girl! He deserves what he gets!" That voice it was..Anko..I walked into the kitchen and saw that they stopped in their actions, Kurenai was at the table while Anko was leaning back against the sink counter.

They both smiled at me, I looked down at the food laid on the table..dumplings, rice and tea "Good morning Mika, Sit down and eat" Kurenai said and I nodded as I sat down, I tried to fight the flinch from sitting down but pain still struck my face and both of the older women witnessed.

"How are you feeling, Mika?" I grabbed a bowl of rice and a cup of tea, I looked up at Anko "Better..I guess" I mumbled as I started to eat, I could feel the two women's eyes on me as I slowly ate my food.

It was silence and soon I was finished, I pushed the bowl in front of me and looked up at Anko "Anko, What happened to my father" I forced down my pain and made myself sound demanding..which I didn't mean to, The woman smirked.

"Ibiki has him at the moment, Don't worry Mika..He will get what he deserves" She replied and I looked down into my tea cup, I brought it up to my lips and took a sip..It tasted perfect..Just like how mom would make it, I truly miss her.

The two older women noticed the sadness that struck my face and Kurenai sighed, Me and Anko looked over at her "Mika, I have to train my team today..So you'll have to stay home alone today, But either Kakashi or Gai with be over later to fix you something to eat..If that's okay with you" I nodded..Finally, I would be alone to think.

"I have to go too.." Anko said with a heavy sigh, I smiled and stood up "I'm going to be in my room, Bye Kurenai-sensai..Anko-san" I nodded at them and they did the same, I walked over to her couch grabbing my bag then stalked off towards my room.

I walked in and shut the door behind me, I looked towards the window and tossed my bag onto my bed then walked in front of it "Light would be nice" I said as I pulled back the curtains and opened the window letting the morning air blow in my face, I breathed in and out deeply "I guess all of this wasn't a nightmare after all.. It's for real.." I said quietly to myself as I walked to my bed.

I sat down slowly and pulled my bag into my lap opening it up, I smiled as I saw my headband at the top "Yes" I said as I pulled it out watching it shine in the light, I laid it on my white pillow..I'll put it on later, I looked back into my bag and pulled out a thin chain like necklace with a pendant on it..a blue gem with a black snake wrapped around it..protecting it, I smiled as I placed it on.

The necklace fell down my chest, I smiled as I rubbed my hand over the cool pendant "Mom's necklace..She didn't wear this when she died..It couldn't protect her.." I bit my lip in order to not cry, I shook my head and continued to go through my bag.

I pulled out a picture..My mom, Me and..him..My father..Back then it was always wonderful, We were like a normal family..but now..We're broken, Mom got killed while out on a mission..My father went crazy after that and..and..I ended up like this, Sore and in someone else's home..One of my sensai's.

The thought of the only one who could ever understand me crossed my mind, Sasuke..His own brother murdered his family then ran away..He has been through more than I have, I sighed as I turned the photo over.

I pulled the photo out of the small wooden frame, I traced my fingers over my mothers figure then myself..I was only nine years old at the time, My fingers landed on my father then I jerked my hand back..It felt as if my hand burnt from just touching his image, I balled my fist and narrowed my eyes at the image of him..His short red hair and his brown eyes..They made me sick! Made me want to throw up!

"I hate you..I hate your guts, Father" I hissed and ripped him out of the photo, I crumbled his image into my hand and dropped it onto the floor "That's better.." I said as the picture just showed me and my mom..Not any trace of my father, I slid the photo back into the frame and propped it up on the nightstand next to my bed.

I looked back into my bag and pulled out a sketch pad and then a small box of pencils, I smiled happily "Iruka-sensai..Thank you" I said happily as I flipped through the empty pages, Iruka knew that I loved to draw with all of my heart..I take it after my mom..Mother loved to draw..I remembered when she drew me and Sasuke at our favorite spot..the lake..Holding hands and laughing...I miss her so much.

I then placed my empty bag onto the floor and sat back onto the bed, I rested my back against the head board ignoring the pain from my back then pulled up my knees "Now, I won't be bored" I said with a smile as I placed the sketch pad into my lap opening it to the first page, I grabbed a pencil that was already sharpened then placed it over the paper.

Kurenai and Anko left awhile ago but I was caught up in my current drawing, It was a stallion rearing up with the wind blowing through it's long flowing mane... Horses in the back ground chewing on grass while the young nursed on their mothers.

I finished it and smiled at my work, I flipped the page to the second one then looked out my window "It must've been two hours already..I don't care.." I mumbled placing the pencil back to the paper drawing yet another picture.

I was currently finishing shading in my wolf..The dark wolf was stalking it's prey, A little rabbit as it nibbled on the grass..The wolf showed it's razor sharp teeth and saliva dripped from it's mouth as it snarled..It's ears were pinned back as it was about to pounce.

I signed my name at the bottom like I do with every one of my drawings, I sighed as I placed the sketch pad down beside me..It's probably been two more hours..I have to use the bathroom..again.

I climbed out of my bed and walked over to the door, I opened it and walked into the bathroom..After I finished I was in pain once again, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I huffed "I look awful" I mumbled picking up a new brush then brought it to my hair, I brushed it out until it was straight and free of tangles.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily then opened the bathroom door, I walked back into my room and shut the door behind me then climbed back onto my bed "Back to my drawing.." I said quietly to myself as I sat the way I was before and picked up my sketch pad, I flipped to the third page and started to draw once more.

I was half way done with my lion as I heard knocking, I placed my pad down and crawled out of my bed feeling stiff and sore from staying in that position to long "It must be Gai-sensai or Kakashi-sensai to make me something to eat" I said quietly to myself as I walked towards the couch, I turned to the door and opened it.

"Oh Gai-sensai, Hello" I said and he smiled down at me but then it turned into a frown as he got a look at my bruised face, I looked away from his gaze and stepped to the side "Hey Mika, How are you?" He asked as he stepped in, I shut the door behind him as he slipped off his ninja sandals "Better, A little hungry though" I said with a smile, I was relieved when Gai smiled that blinding smile that always makes me laugh.

"I will make you food, After you tasted my cooking you'll burn with the flames of youth!" I followed him into the kitchen chuckling, Him and Lee always brought a smile to my face...I miss Lee, I want to see him..Kurenai said that after I get better, I get to train with Gai and his team for the week..I can't wait.

"How's Lee doing?" I asked as I sat down at the table, I flinched but luckily Gai didn't see it "Youthful training" He replied as he got out different food items, I smiled slightly then looked down at the table and brought my finger to the cool surface.

"He's always training, He truly is..youthful" I said taking my finger in slow circles on the cool polished wood, Gai turned to face me "Yosh! The flames of youth still burn brightly within you!!" I looked up at Gai to see his eyes seriously burning with flames of youth, I smiled softly.

"Yes! Gai-sensai!" I said with a soft laugh, He did one of his famous poses and smiled that blinding smile "Yosh!" He yelled then turned back to continue his gathering of food, I looked back to the table and traced my finger over the lines of the wood.

Whatever Gai was cooking smelled wonderful, Like in a restaurant "Done!" Gai said placing a plate of rice balls and dumplings in front of me, He got another plate of what looked like sushi and laid it in front of me as well.

"Wow Gai-sensai, It looks so good" I said with a small smile as I looked up at him, He laughed as he gave me a thumbs up "Thank you, Mika" Gai said loudly and I chuckled softly, I broke the chopsticks on the plate and picked up some sushi..

"Gai-sensai, Aren't you hungry?" I asked after I almost had my fill, Gai was currently sitting across from me and he shook his head "I ate before I came over, Mika you need your strength" At this I broke the chop sticks in between my fingers, I blinked and looked down as the chopsticks fell onto the table.

"Oops.." I mumbled as I picked up the small broken wood pieces, I stood up and winced but ignored it as I walked over to the trash "Mika, Are you okay?" I dumped the broken chopsticks into the trash then looked at Gai, I shook my head with a soft smile "Yea..just..An accident" I said sitting back at my spot ignoring the pain that I had almost gotten use to..but It still hurt.

I picked up a rice ball and took a small bite, I closed my eyes at it's taste..So..So..Wonderful! It tastes so good! Rice balls are one of my favorite food "Gai-sensai! These are delicious" I said amazed and Gai nodded with his big smile, I smiled back and took another bite.

After I finished the rice ball I looked up at Gai, I smiled an apologetic smile "I'm full, I'm sorry I couldn't finish it all" I said and Gai shook his head as he stood up, He took the plate with the left overs and placed them on the counter "Mika, Do not worry..Just make sure you eat healthy so you can stay youthful and strong!" Gai did another one of his poses and I chuckled lightly.

"Gai-sensai, You're so goofy" I said softly as I tried to stand up but pain struck through my body, I hissed as I sat back down roughly and I could feel as my wound was ripping open "Mika..Are you alright?" I looked up at Gai and gasped for breath, I clenched my teeth and could feel as blood started soaking my pants.

"I-I'm..I'm..Gai-sensai, It hurts" I said letting out a grunt of pain, Gai then grabbed my hand "I'll take you to the medics, Mika..Just hold on" I felt as he picked me up bridal style and I hissed as the pain grew, Gai ran to the door opening it.

He ran into the street and took off to the clinic, I closed my eyes shut tight as all I could feel was pain..It was unbearable..Almost as bad as when I got it, I should've just stayed in bed this morning..I must've strained myself to hard today..Shit! This Freakin' Hurts!!

It felt like forever but soon we were at the hospital door, Gai opened it and walked in hastily "Gai-san! What is it?" Asked a medic ninja as she walked up to him, Gai held me out and seriousness was clearly visible on his face "Take her, She beaten and hurt, Help her while I go tell the Hokage" The medic nin had shock written on her face, I tried to see as much as I could but the pain kept getting worse and worse.

The medic nin gestured over to some other medic nins(Them being Men) They rushed over and one took me into his arms, They started hastily walking deeper into the white hospital..I glanced at Gai..He had anger and sadness written all over his face, I closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep..I felt as I was laid down onto a flat but comfortable surface.

I felt hands over me as they stripped me of my clothes..I heard mutable gasps and I furrowed my eye brows and groaned at the terrible pain, I arched my back and soon I felt a needle go into my arm..Then everything seemed to fade away as I entered darkness...

**--**

**(A/N) What will happen?! What exactly is Mika's damage? Will she get better? Will she even survive? As always, Review and no flames please!!**


	4. Critical Condiction

**(A/N) The awaited chapter four! Please enjoy and I don't own Naruto!!**

**--**

Gai rushed into the hokage tower, Tsunade was currently looking over a few documents of little importance "Ugh..Why must Shizune be so cruel?..Making me look over documents that can wait?..Oh, Horses are missing..I'll probably have Naruto or Kiba check on that" Tsunade brought her hand to her chin, Scratching it in thought but Shizune opened her doors quickly.

"Lady Tsunade, Gai's here..He says it's important" Shizune said sounding as if she was out of breath, Tsunade raised her brows "Send him in" Shizune nodded and quickly left and soon Gai entered, He bowed in respect with a serious face.

"Gai, What is it?" Tsunade asked as she placed down her current document, Gai breathed in and out before saying "It's Mika, I had to take her to the hospital..She's bleeding again" Tsunade stood at this, She placed her palms flat on top of her desk with a serious face.

"I was going to heal her myself later tonight, How bad is she? What happened?" Tsunade asked and Gai narrowed his eyes in memory "She was just sitting down laughing then she was in pain..I saw blood.." Gai trailed off and instantly Tsunade knew why he didn't say where, She knew where exactly.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled balling her fists against the wood of her desk, Shizune rushed in "Yes Lady?" Shizune asked then flinched when Tsunade sent a serious look towards her "Watch everything, I'm going to the hospital" Tsuande said as she walked from behind her desk, She quickly rushed out with Gai following.

**--**

Kakashi and Team seven were walking the streets of Konoha as Tsunade and Gai rushed past them, Kakashi looked up from his book at his rival and The fifth Hokage "Hey, What is it?" Naruto asked and Sakura sent him a glare while Sasuke just looked towards the hokage.

"I'm going to the hospital to see Mika Ishina" Tsunade replied as she hastily walked off with Gai behind her, Sasuke's eyes went wide..maybe just for a moment but they did..Kakashi closed his book causing a snap sound to emit from it.

Naruto and Sakura looked up at Kakashi "Will she be alright?" Sakura asked and Sasuke kept staring at the direction the fifth Hokage went, Kakashi narrowed his visible eye "I don't know" He replied and Naruto furrowed his brows.

"Shouldn't we go check on her?" He asked and Kakashi shook his head "No, Lets wait until Tsunade retur-" Kakashi stopped as Sasuke took off running after the hokage, The three behind looked at him.

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled but Sasuke ignored her, She furrowed her brows while Naruto was about to run after him "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he grabbed the collar of his orange outfit, The two young teens looked up at him.

"Let him go, Mika and Sasuke are childhood friends..He's just worried about her, She may not want to see anyone else but him" Kakashi said looking down at Naruto, Naruto looked at Sasuke's back as he ran off into the crowds.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as jealousy rose in her chest _'Sasuke's mine!..Not that Ino pig or that beast girl Mika!..I will not let that girl have Sasuke, Noone will have Sasuke only me..Sasuke is mine!..But he's just worried about his friend..Her mom died just two years ago..I shouldn't be so mean'_ Inner Sakura yelled but then Sakura calmed herself down.

**--**

Tsunade entered the hospital walking up to a medic nin, He looked surprised then bowed "Lady Tsunade, May I help you?" He asked and Tsunade looked at him seriously "Mika Ishina, What's her condition?" She asked with Gai standing next to her, The medic ninja's eyes widen then flipped through the pages onto his clip board.

"Mika Ishina, Was beaten and bloody..Her condition was almost critical but she is stable now, She's in room 37" He replied and Tsunade nodded at him in thanks as she passed him and towards the room that the medic had said, Gai followed her.

Tsunade reached the room door and looked at Gai, Gai nodded and stood still as she entered into the hospital room "Lady Hokage!" The medic nin currently taking notes on Mika's condition and everything wrong with her gasped then quickly bowed, Tsunade nodded at the younger female medic.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked and the medic looked at her clip board, Tsunade looked over at the board then held out her hand and the younger medic handed the hokage the papers.

Tsunade looked it over...

_**Name:** Mika Ishina **Age:** 12 **Wounds/Illness:** Beaten and bruised. Black left eye, Bruised on both cheeks with a cut across the right, Deep bruise on her chest with a chipped collar bone, Hips bruised deeply, Two cuts on her outer thigh of her left leg, One cut going across her inner thigh of her right leg, Raped and her vagina opening bleeding perfusly from being sliced by a blade_

Tsunade's eyes grew large at the report, She wanted to puke..How can anyone do such a thing?! And to their own child! "Did you stitch up her wounds?" Tsunade asked and the medic shook her head, Tsunade furrowed her brows as she gave the clip board back to the female medic.

"Why?" Tsunade asked as she walked over to the sleeping girl, Mika was covered up with a white hospital cover "She may be cut deeply, But we were going to heal her wounds..We couldn't stitch her up even if we wanted to, We know her..We have seen her many times because she wouldn't take it easy, She kept saying she promised to be strong" The young medic replied and Tsunade nodded.

"I'll heal her, I'll be out when I'm finished" The medic bowed in respect and understanding then left out the door, As she slid the door shut she looked over at Gai then nodded at him in greeting and walked past him.

Tsunade looked back at the sleeping girl, Tsunade slowly pulled back the cover and the hospital gown that stopped right above her knees "Heal the worst first" Tsuande said as she pulled up Mika's gown to her stomach, She sat a little further down then pushed the little girl's legs open instantly seeing the cut on her inner thigh.

Tsunade bit her lip as she stood up pulling a curtain around the bed to give them privacy, Tsunade them went back to the sleeping girl grabbing her blood stained pantie's waist band...

--

Sasuke rushed into the hospital then up to the desk, The middle aged woman looked up from her paper work "How may I help you sir?" She asked and her voice was soft and gentle, Sasuke narrowed his eyes "Mika Ishina, Which room is she in?" He asked with a demanding tone, The woman looked down at her papers.

"Room 37, But she's resting" Sasuke then took off deeper into the hospital, The woman stood up "Wait! She's still being checked out!" The woman yelled but Sasuke didn't pay attention to her, He glanced at all of the door numbers_..23..25..27..29..31..33.._He slowed down when he saw Gai standing up against the wall.

Sasuke went to walking as he walked towards the man, Gai noticed the foot steps and looked up to see Sasuke glaring at him "Mika.." Was all Sasuke said, Gai sighed "Mika is resting, Lady Tsunade is in there at the moment..Your friend is strong Sasuke, To endure all of this..She truly is youthful" Gai replied with a small smile, Sasuke frowned as he reach to open the door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Sasuke glared up at Gai "Let her be, Wait until Lady Tsunade comes out...Do not worry Sasuke, Your friend will be fine...She's in stable condition, She will heal and be back to normal in no time" Gai said with a softness to his voice, Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes more then looked down at his hand..He slowly placed it back to his side.

He stood on the opposite of the door with his arms crossed over his chest _'I know I should've took her to the hospital yesterday! What stopped me?..Is it because I thought everybody would have thought I was soft?..Mika is my friend..My only true friend, She's the only one who understands me..Why am I thinking this!? Am I becoming soft!? No! Dammit Mika!! You're weak! You should've fought against him!!'_

**--**

**(A/N) Atleast we know she'll be alright for the time being, That's a good thought! Anyway, Please review and no flames!!**


	5. A Close Friend, Is The Best Medicine

**(A/N) This chap is filled with pain and tears, Can words save what is already broken? This chap is one of my favorites, Enjoy!! I don't own Naruto!  
As well, This is starting back in Mika's P.O.V.**

**--**

I felt a soothing feeling run through my body, It felt so good better than I have ever felt..What was it?..And why don't I hurt anymore..The hospital! Gai took me to the hospital!

I opened my eyes only to shut them from the bright light, I moved slightly bringing my hand up to rub my eyes "Mika, Lay still please" That voice it was..The hokage! I opened my eyes and looked up then saw that Tsunade's hands were glowing as she held it over my legs, I saw that my panties were off and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"It's okay, This is just to heal you Mika..Anyway, We're both women aren't we?" She sent me a warm smile and I furrowed my brows, I noticed that..It didn't hurt anymore! Everywhere else still hurts but..my personal spot doesn't sting when I move! I'm free of the pain!..You don't understand how happy I am that I'm healed down there.

"Lady.." I said and as she continued to move along my legs, She was currently healing the cuts along them "Yes?" She asked as she stopped then pulled down my gown, I watched as Tsunade stood up and to the side of the bed I was currently laying on.

"Thank you.." I mumbled and she smiled as she placed her hands over my chest, Tsunade hands once again began to glow with her healing chakra "No Mika, It's no problem.." I closed my eyes as the soothing feeling ran through my body once more.

"Still..You're lucky that you were still able to move, Mika..your condition was terrible, You should've told Kurenai to take you to the hospital last night..How you could stand this pain..Is beyond me" I furrowed my brows at her words, I endured it..If I was to cave at simple pain..I would have been weak! I Will Not Be Weak! I promised..I promised him..Sasuke.

Soon I was opening my eyes..I must've fallen asleep, I blinked a few times and noticed Tsunade wasn't anywhere near me..The curtain that surrounded my bed was pulled back, I slowly sat up and noticed immediately that I didn't feel any pain at all..I saw something move from the corner of my eye, I turned to my left then my eyes grew big.

"Sasuke?" I asked and he faced me..what was he looking at? I turned to where his eyes were and it was Naruto, I sat up more making sure the thin cover stayed over me "What're you two doing here?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair, Naruto raised his brows.

"Why wouldn't we be here? You're our friend, We just can't ignore you when you're in the hospital" He replied and my eyes widen, I felt as if my heart squeezed "I'm.. your friend?" I asked shocked..Who would want me as their friend? I'm just a weak stupid fool..

"Well yea!" Naruto yelled then I saw that Sasuke glared at him..why? Does he think I need silence? That I can't stand noise? Sasuke is still a mystery to me, Naruto glared back at Sasuke but then he looked towards me.

"I'll go tell grandma Tsunade that you're awake" Naruto said as he left through the door, He slid it shut and I furrowed my brows "Sasuke, Why'd you make him leave?" I asked as I looked at the raven haired boy, He narrowed his eyes slightly and I raised my brows.

"He's annoying" Was his reply, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest..feeling a bit stiff "He doesn't bother me, Naruto is kind and thinks of others before himself" I said then felt as something rubbed against my chest, I looked down then pulled out the collar of my gown smiling at what was there.

I grabbed the pendant and held it between my fingers, I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me "I remember that" I looked over at Sasuke and nodded with a warm smile, I closed my eyes as I laid back against the wall "It was my mom's.." I said then slowly opened my eyes, I looked down at the pendant.

"It's suppose to protect the wearer..but..My mom forgot it when she had to go on that escort mission..It couldn't protect her.." I said softly trying to keep from crying..I loved my mother with all my heart..I became a ninja to make her proud..I trained hard, She always helped me do my best..Every time I would tell her of how good I did at the academy, She would always be overjoyed and hug me close..I miss her warm hugs, Her soft words.

"It couldn't protect you either" I whipped my head to face Sasuke..He was staring right into my eyes, His eyes..I saw something different..Sadness? Anger? Disappointment? What is it? Whatever it is..Is making my heart speed up..Like when I wait for One of my sensai's words on how I did or..When I would see him..My father..No..This is different..This isn't fear or regret..not even excitement..What is this feeling?

"I don't need protection..I need to learn to fight for myself..How am I ever going to become a ninja if I can't protect myself, Sasuke..I don't need protecting..I need my normal happy family back" I said closing my eyes feeling as tears welled up in them, I heard as Sasuke stood suddenly making the chair fall backwards.

"Mika! You are stubborn! You're never going to get your family back! Forget those stupid thoughts! Your mom is dead and your dad abused and raped you everyday! Your family is broken and dead! You're weak! Throw away your stupid emotions! They will only bring you sadness.." He stopped and my eyes were wide..He was glaring at me! Did I really disgust him that much? Am I truly weak? Yes..Sasuke said it himself.

"You're right.." I mumbled with tears falling down on my white cover, I closed my eyes and bit my lip "Sasuke..You're completely right..The only way I'll get my mother back is if I.." I trailed off and Sasuke's eyes grew bigger, I felt as a hand connected with my cheek.

I squeaked then looked over at him, Sasuke was shaking with pure anger "Never..Never talk like that! Killing yourself is not the answer! I've thought like you but..I live for something! Find something Mika! Find Something To Live For!! I Will Not Let You Kill Yourself Over Some Bastard!!" Sasuke balled his fists at his sides, I placed a hand over my burning cheek and felt as my crying grew.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I have nothing to live for! There is nothing worth living in my life!! I've been just passing along hoping that one day my father would just kill me!! I can't live Sasuke! Everyone is disgusted by me!! Sasuke!! I Want To Just Die!! WHY WON'T ANYONE JUST LET ME?!" I screamed feeling as tears ran down my face, I'm hurt..my heart feels like it's been broken in pieces..only held together by tape as I tried to figure out..what I was doing? What have I been doing? Nothing..Absolutly nothing! The tape finally couldn't hold my heart together anymore..It's broken..completely broken.

"Because, I Want You To Live!! I Care For You!! Mika! You Are The Only One That Understands Me!! You understand my pain! Losing a family..It's the worst pain there is..I will not lose my only friend! Killing Yourself Will Only Bring Pain To Others!! THINK ABOUT THESE THINGS!!!" Sasuke..was yelling at me! He was yelling at me in pure anger..Why? I've never seen him like this, Ever since his brother..killed his family he became distant..I haven't heard him yell like he is now in..along time.

I knew now that..he was hurting..Sasuke Uchiha was hurting..Over me..Mika Ishina the dog mimicry girl, The girl laying in a hospital bed considering killing herself.. "I'm..so..sorry, Sasuke..I'm a fool, A stupid idiotic fool..I don't think before I act, I think of myself before others.." I balled my fists of the thin white blanket covering me, Sasuke grunted as he slammed his fist into the wall I was laying against.

"You don't see things clearly, Mika..I have known you for years now..You were never like this, We always played together..I admit it disgusts me but..We were happy, Now..Our families are broken and dead, You helped me pick up the pieces after my family faded..I should've helped you when yours did..All this is my fault, Another thing I failed to do.." I looked up at Sasuke in pure shock, It's my fault..Not his!

"No! It's not your fault! It's mine! I wasn't strong enough! It's not your fault Sasuke! It's my fault that I couldn't do anything! I'm weak! Sasuke!! Do not blame yourself!" He lowered his head and his shoulders shook as if he was crying, I watched him with fear and concern.

As I reached my hand to touch him he pulled away stepping back against a wall, I couldn't see his eyes as he turned and started to walk for the door "Sasuke!" I called but he kept on walking, He reach for the door "Sasuke!! I care for you too!!" The words left my lips before I could stop them, He paused in his actions.

"You're a fool.." Left his lips, I furrowed my brows "A pathetic fool..So am I" He slid the door open with force and walked out slamming it shut behind him, I flinched at the loud noise that echoed in my room..What just happened?..Did..Did me and Sasuke have an argument?..He hates me..Now, He despises me..I hurt him..and he hates me because of it.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry" I placed my face in my hands and started to cry uncontrollably, I doubled over wailing as I cried..The only one who understood me..Hates me, He can't stand me now.

"Mika.." The soft voice of a male asked, I shook my head as my crying grew soaking my hands "I'm sorry" I said and soon someone stood by my bed, I didn't care who it was as I wrapped my arms around their form buring my face in their stomach.

I could feel them jump not knowing what to do..neither would I in their position, I felt as a hand was soon laid on my head and one on my back "Why are you crying?" That was Naruto's voice..It wasn't soft or kind but..I knew he meant well, I tightened my grip around the kyuubi boy.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke..It's not your fault" I cried into the boy's stomach, I could feel the fabric start to get wet from my tears "What did Sasuke do?" Naruto growled and I shook my head "It's all my fault..I should've been strong..not weak.." I continued to cry against Naruto's stomach, I could barely hear over my crying as the door slid open.

"Naruto, What's wrong?" It was a female's voice..who? I can't tell..I can't stop crying, I don't care who it is.. "After Sasuke left..Mika started crying" Naruto replied and the mention of Sasuke made me cry even harder, I heard quick footsteps and felt as a hand started stroking my hair.

"We should go home Mika, You need your rest" I knew that voice now..Kurenai-sensai, I looked up at her soft red eyes "Yes, I want to just go home" I cried out and she wrapped her arms around me, I wrapped mine around her neck and wrapped my legs around her waist.

Thank goodness the gown I was wearing was like a really loose dress..It didn't open in the back, Kurenai laid her hand on my back and rubbed in slow circles "Bye, Naruto" Kurenai said and I bit my lip to try and not cry..I don't want to cry in front of everybody..It's bad enough I cried in front of Naruto..On Naruto!

"Bye Kurenai-sensai..Bye Mika, I hope you get to feeling better..maybe we can go out and eat ramen, My treat" My arms tightened around Kurenai but not hurting her, I swallowed in order to find my voice that seemed lost right now "Y-Yes..I would l-like that" My voice was shaky and kind of high pitched..I hate crying, It shows weakness so much.

"Sleep Mika" Kurenai ordered and I nodded slightly as I suddenly felt tired..I let myself slip into the darkness of sleep..

**--**

**(A/N) Sasuke must really be hurting badly to yell at Mika like that, What is Mika going to do now? That she knows that Sasuke cares for her? What was that feeling she got when she looked into his eyes? Anyway, As always!! Please review and no flames, Thank you!!**


	6. Deep Thinking, A Crush?

**(A/N) Last chap got kinda fluffy, In a messed up kinda way..I hope Sasuke wasn't too OOC, anyway..I don't own Naruto! Enjoy!!!**

**--**

I opened my eyes..then slowly sat up, I looked around..I was back in my new room..I looked down at my clothing, Still in the same yucky white gown..I noticed something on the chair that was in my room..never bothered to try it out, Clothes..new clothes.

"What time is it?" I asked myself softly cringing at how my voice sounded scratchy, I cleared my throat and stepped out of bed..I looked over at my window noticing it was dark "I must've been asleep for awhile" I said to myself as I walked over to the small pile of clothes on the wooden chair setting in the corner of my new room, I picked them up then started for my door.

I opened it quietly as to not wake up Kurenai, I walked silently to the bathroom then shut the door behind me "I don't want to wake her from her sleep..She's been too kind..Everyone has" I slipped off my gown and saw that it was the only thing covering my form, I looked down at myself..No bruises..no cuts..My skin was smooth..My lightly tanned skin didn't have a bruise anywhere on it.

I smiled as I quickly used the restroom, I almost sighed in happiness as I felt no pain..none at all! I haven't felt this good in along time, After I was finished I slipped on my white panties then my white bra to match..I looked down at the clothes..they looked brand new, Like she bought them while I slept.

"I have to repay her" I said as I slipped the white and gray spotted shirt over my head..It was gray with little white butterflies flying across the front, It was simply beautiful..It was tight but loose at the same time..I quickly slipped on the black pants just like the gray ones I wore earlier..just black now.

They were comfortable, I opened the bathroom door walking out then I turned for the kitchen "No one" I said under my breath as the kitchen was empty, I walked over to the sink grabbing a clean cup and poured some water into it..I drunk it to relieve my scratchy dry throat, It worked then I placed the glass down.

I walked back into my room quietly shutting the door behind me, I walked towards my bed and sat upon it then placed my face in my hands "So much is happening.. Too much for me to handle.." I said quietly to myself then me and Sasuke's..argument popped up in my head, I narrowed my eyes "How could I do that?" I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry.

"How could I yell at him? How could I do that to my closest friend?" I questioned myself as I laid back onto my bed, I took my hand to my chest and traced my fingers over my pendant "Like he said..I'm a pathetic fool" I chuckled lightly..Why am I laughing at such a thing? How do I find It funny?

I don't know how long I was laying on my bed holding my pendant in between my fingers while thinking over everything that has happened the past two days but light peeked through my curtains, I stared up at the white ceiling the whole time and now..I was hearing sounds which meant Kurenai was getting up..I wish I had a clock in here, I'm guessing it's about..Six o'clock..maybe Six thirty.

I heard her light foot steps at my door, Soft knocking echoed through my room "Mika? Are you up?" I sat up and looked at my door, I stood and stretched before I replied "Yes Kurenai-sensai" I walked over to the door and opened it, She smiled at me "How are you feeling?" She asked and I sighed, I looked down at my pendant.

"The only pain I feel is in my head" I replied rubbing my head with my hand, Kurenai furrowed her brows "Are you sure it's your head..and not your heart?" She asked softly, I whipped my head up to look at her..Is..Is she serious? My heart? What does that mean? That I feel bad because I pushed away my closest friend..Or ..No! She can't mean that! We're friends..Nothing more, Kurenai meant that in a..friend like way! She had to!

"Well..I don't know..I guess both hurts" I replied shocking myself..What am I saying?! My heart is already broken! It can't hurt any worse than it already is!..But truthfully..I know that it is aching..Screaming in pain, Everything that has happened has my head and heart in swirls..I can't take much more of this..I need to train, To get all this out of my head.

"It's okay Mika, We all have had our pain" Her words were soft and I could tell sadness in them..Is that sadness for me or..Her? It's true..Everyone has had their own pain..Sasuke with his family..Naruto growing up without anyone but Iruka-sensai...and Neji with his father..I know almost everything about everyone.

"I know Kurenai-sensai, I know" I replied with a depressed tone at thinking of all who are worse off than I am, I stepped out and we walked into the kitchen.

I sat down at the table both of us glad that I didn't flinch or feel any pain at all, Kurenai soon sat a bowl of rice in front of me "Thank you, Kurenai-sensai" I said then broke apart the chop sticks, She sat in front of me then smiled at me as I started to eat.

We ate in silence and after I stood with my finished bowl Kurenai stood up with me, We placed our dirty dishes into the sink then Kurenai sighed "Mika.." I turned to look at her and she had a look of seriousness "..Tsunade said that you are able to train with Gai today but..Only if you wish to" I smiled happily, I wrapped my arms around Kurenai then she returned it.

"Yes! You know I love to train, Thank you so much Kurenai-sensai!" I said overjoyed that I could once again train with Gai and his team! Lee could always make me laugh and make training even more enjoyable, Tenten showed me how to use weapons in all kinds of different ways..then there's Neji..I have to admit..He is kinda cute but..I also think Sasuke is..cute but I don't think on that much at all, Looks are not important to me..What am I saying?! I need to stop these stupid thoughts!

"I know Mika, One of his team members will be over to pick you up..I can't tell you which one, I don't even know" At her words my stomach flipped..Could it be Lee? Or maybe Tenten!? What if it's Neji..I felt as my stomach dropped..What is this feeling? It feels the same as I stared into Sasuke's eyes at the hospital, Dammit I hate this feeling!

"Kurenai-sensai?" I asked softly as I pulled away, She watched me questionably as I walked over to the small window gazing out of it "What is it?" She asked knowing that something had to be wrong with me, I watched as kids started their day walking to the academy.

"I had this strange feeling earlier.." I can't believe I'm talking about this to my sensai! But It's killing me about what this feeling is! Kurenai sat down at the table a cup of tea in her hands "What was it?" She asked and I could hear as she sipped her tea gently, I placed a hand over my stomach rubbing it in small circles.

"I don't know what it was but..My stomach felt like it was in knots.." I stopped my actions in remembering the look Sasuke gave me, My stomach did another flip at the thought "Mika.." I turned to look at Kurenai, She had a small smile and her red eyes were soft.

"When did you have this..feeling?" Kurenai asked and I looked back out the window as the streets slowly filled up with people, I placed a hand onto the pendant that fell to my chest "The hospital.." Left my lips and my heart felt as if it squeezed, Kurenai then stood and walked over to me.

"With Sasuke?" She asked as she laid a comforting hand on my shoulder, I tensed but then relaxed as I gazed outside "Yes" I replied then she chuckled softly, I felt as her arms wrapped around my waist "Mika..It sounds like a crush to me" She said then my eyes widen..Crushes ment that I liked him..I DO like him but..Not that way! He's my friend and..I'm sure he doesn't feel the same.

"If I have a crush on him..then I have one on Neji" I said without thinking..I bit my lip, I thought out loud once more! Kurenai gasped behind me, I turned to face her and she had her brows raised with a smile "Don't tell me you have a little crush on Neji Hyuuga!" She gasped out and I glared at her but then smiled.

"No! I didn't mean it!" I yelled out then she started giggle, I joined her in the giggling fit and soon we stopped "Mika, If I was you..I would find out their oppinion of you or..at least hang out with them..Who knows, It could just be excitement or knowing that you can finally get out of the house that is giving you this feeling" I found myself nodding at her words..I'll try out her..theory, See what comes of it.

"Okay, I'll try it out..I've got nothing to loose" Seriously, Kurenai patted my shoulder with a glad smile, She opened her mouth to say something but there was knocking at the door "Coming!" Kurenai yelled as she turned and walked over to the door, I watched as she opened it and Tenten stood there smiling.

"I came to get Mika" She replied then I walked closer, I waved my hand at her "Hi Tenten!" I said happily, Her smile grew as she waved back "Hi Mika! Ready to train?" I walked up next to Kurenai, I raised my brows and smirked "What do you think?" Both Tenten and Kurenai smirked at my words, Kurenai patted my back but then I saw how she raised her eye brows.

"Mika..Are you forgetting something?" Kurenai asked me and I furrowed my brows as I shook my head, Tenten seemed to catch on and cleared her throat as she scratched right above her headba-..Oh!

"Oh My Gosh! How could I forget?!" I yelled as I ran towards my room, I leaped onto my bed..litterly, I quickly grabbed my leaf headband from the nightstand as it stood right in front of mine and mom's image "Mom..I'm going out to train with Gai-sensai and his team.." I said softly with a smile.

"Come on Mika! Gai-sensai and Lee are waiting!!" I looked towards my open door after Tenten yelled, I hopped off my bed and walked out placing my headband around my neck loosely like Hinata's "Coming, Tenten!" I yelled as I ran towards the door, Kurenai placed her hands on my shoulders slowly pushing me out.

"Hurry Mika, Don't keep Neji waiting" I turned around to face her then door slammed shut before I could scold her for saying that, I turned and jumped when Tenten smirked at me..An evil smirk! "Oooh, What did Kurenai-sensai mean?" She asked in a sly tone, I shook my head "N-Nothing" I said walking out into the street, Tenten followed me then slightly pushed me.

"Race ya" She said as she jumped up on a near roof, I narrowed my eyes and smirked back "You're on" I said jumping up on a different roof, We glared at eachother waiting for someone to make a move..I decided to start running first.

**--**

**(A/N) I'm sorry that this chappy is kinda short..please forgive me! But I wanted to end it this way, Thank you all for reading!! Please review and no flames!!**


	7. Proven Strength, Failed To Help

**(A/N) Another Starting of 'Unseen Pained Love'! Enjoy, I don't own Naruto!**

**--**

We hopped roof from roof..I always won usually at these games..We soon got to trees..I'm always victorious..

But Today..I lost...

"Booyah! I Won!! I Beat You!!" Tenten cheered as we landed in a training ground from a tree limb, I placed my hands on my knees as I finally rested my self "Yea..You cheated!!" I yelled pointing at her, She gasped "How could you say such a thing?" Tenten asked ignoring the three watching us, I raised my brows as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay!" She said rolling her eyes "I accidentally threw a kunai...But! Think of it this way!! You dodged it!! You could call it training!" Tenten yelled throwing her hands in the air for effect, I started to chuckle "Oh really?..A kunai..No!! It Was Eight Kunai AND Two Shuriken!! You Just Flat Out Cheated!!" I yelled jokingly, Tenten raised up her hands turning her head.

"Okay, Okay..I cheated, Happy now?" She asked with a smirk, I stood proudly "Ha, Thought so" I said then laughing was heard, Me and Tenten looked towards the noise.

"Haha!! You two were racing again weren't you? I must admit racing is a youthful way to build up your strength..The thought of winning makes you do your best!" Gai yelled in a cheery tone, Lee waved at me "Hiya Mika! Am I training you today or is Tenten?" Lee asked and I narrowed my eyes in thought, I rolled my eyes as I pointed at Lee.

"You of course Lee! I need to do Taijutsu to loosen up my muscles since I haven't trained in two days! Tenten would murder me in my current condition, I almost didn't dodge her third kunai" I said as I glaced over at Tenten, The older girl nodded "It almost grazed her cheek, She needs to train with you before her senses will be good enough for me" Tenten said and I nodded agreeing with her.

"Well Then!" Everyone turned to look at Gai "Today Mika trains with Lee, Tomorrow she trains with Tenten then Neji!" He yelled and I raised my brows, I walked in front of my current sensai "I have to train with Tenten and Neji tomorrow?" I asked and Gai nodded, I smirked "Sweet" I said and I heard as Neji huffed, I looked over at him as he stood quietly next to a tree.

"I don't want to train her tomorrow, She's weak and worthless" Neji stated and I felt as my stomach dropped..He's..Calling me weak, No! I Am Not Weak!! "Neji! She is not weak! She will prove it!" Lee yelled and I looked over at him, He sent me a smile then I smiled back.

"Go on then you two, Lee go easy on Mika at first.." I glared at Gai but my gaze soften, He was right and who am I to be mad at him for caring?..But, He shouldn't care so much about me "Come on Mika, Get ready" Lee said as he stood in the middle of the field, I nodded as I walked into the middle a few yards in front of him.

"I'm ready Lee, Come for me" I said as I took battle stance, Lee nodded as he took his stance then after a moment he ran for me.

I side stepped from him and swung a kick at his side which he easily dodged, He swung out his foot and as I jumped backwards he grabbed my arm then jerked me back towards him and I felt as a hand connected to my stomach.

I groaned as he released me "Oh..I can see you haven't trained for awhile, Where's your flames of youth? Come on Mika! Come at me!!" I narrowed my eyes..I will prove to everyone that I am not weak!

"Get ready Lee, I will not hold back" I warned in a serious tone as I retook my battle stance, Tenten and Gai were smiling as they watched "Good Mika, I'm ready"..

I don't know how long it has been but the sun was seriously burning my flesh! Blood trailed from my mouth and dripped from my chin, My stomach burned at all the punches I took and my arms hurt from blocking and catching Lee's attacks..My cheek burned from taking a hard punch but it's not fatal, I smirked as sweat poured down my face and onto the grass beneath my sandals and my breathing was heavy as I tried to catch my breath.

Lee's breathing was heavy as well but not as heavy as mine, Sweat streamed down his face as well and I could tell I affected him with my attacks atleast alittle "Good Mika, You are a worthy opponent..Still you need work on your Taijutsu" Lee said as he stood straight, I stood straight as well "You two should rest! Mika, You look as if you're about to have a heat stoke" I looked towards Tenten and waved her off, I looked at Lee and he nodded.

"I think that would be a good idea" He said as he walked towards his teammates, I sighed..I want to rest but If I rest then I'm not getting stronger! I'm wasting time! I need to keep training! But..I know if I keep going I'll be too sore to do anything tomorrow, Damn pain..Being a pure bitch.

I ran a hand through my sweaty hair as I made my way towards a spot that I thought would be perfect, I sat down under a tree and smiled as the shade instantly covered my scorching form "Don't go to sleep Mika" Gai's voice called, I looked over at him and nodded then I laid my back against the tree closing my eyes.

I heard as birds flew by and chirped happily, I could soon hear as footsteps made their way towards me..I opened my eyes and saw that Tenten was standing in front of me.

"Tenten?" I asked and she knelt down, I flinched when her hand reach out and grabbed my chin "You need your wounds cleaned up" She said getting out a cloth like substance, I raised a brow "It's nothing, Their just little scratches..They don't bother me" I said in a soft voice..People need to stop worrying about me so much!

"Mika, Don't push yourself..You have to let people help you" Her words were soft and gentle..why? She's usually not like this.. "I know Tenten it's just..I don't want to worry people..worry is pain..Pain is hurtful, I don't want people to hurt over me.." I trailed off at the remembrance of Sasuke, I must've really hurt him since he yelled at me.

"God! No matter what you do, People are going to worry over you! Mika, Stop being so thoughtful! I mean thinking of others is important but..come on! You don't give shit about yourself! Sorry for the language" Tenten said realizing she just cursed in front of a minor, I waved at her as I shook my head "It's okay, I've heard it all before" I said slowing soaking in her words..Should I start to care for myself instead of others? Is Tenten right?

"I..Guess you're right..I should start thinking about myself..at least a little" I replied and she chuckled, She smiled at me as she took the cloth gently over my mouth... After a few moments she was done, I smiled up at her "Thank you, Tenten" I said softly and she smiled back at me, She stood up dusting her hands off then she held out a hand for me.

"No problem Mika" She replied as I took her hand and pulled me up to her side, I dusted off my butt on instinct "Mika? Are you ready for another round?!" Me and Tenten looked over at Lee, I smiled as I nodded "Yes Lee! I'm ready!" I replied then got a glare from Tenten beside of me, I looked over at her and furrowed my brows.

She sighed then smiled "Good luck, Don't get beat up so bad" Tenten said as she patted my shoulder, I smiled at her and nodded "I won't Tenten" I replied and she nodded slightly at me as she walked away, I shifted my eyes to Lee that was already standing in the middle of the field.

"Come on Mika, I will not go easy on you this time!" Lee yelled as I approached him, I took my stance as he took his "Neither will I Lee! First one down is the winner" I said with a determined look, Gai and Tenten took an uneasy pose "Mika, You are not ready for that!" Gai ordered and I looked over at him, Tenten shook her head showing that she didn't want me to..But I will prove to everyone that I'm not weak!

"I will be fine, I need the extra practice..I know I may not get Lee down and he will me easily, But..It makes me do my best, I'm going to last out against him!" I yelled in response..no! I Will Not Back Down This Time!! I've been weak and not taking risks, I need to get stronger! For Mother for..Sasuke..Sasuke, I wonder if he's still mad at me?

I narrowed my eyes determined as I looked back towards Lee, He narrowed his eyes then smirked "You burn brightly with the flames of youth!" He yelled as he ran towards me, I stood as I tried to figure his movements.

Lee threw a kick at my head which I threw up my arm blocking the attack, I spun my arm grabbing his leg then I raised my fist and slammed it into his stomach. Lee grabbed my wrist overcoming the pain quickly and twisted it causing me to release him and turn, I turned my back to him and elbowed him in his stomach causing him to loosen his grip.

I flipped out of his grip but before I could get my balance back Lee disappeared, I looked around me quickly soon I felt a sharp pain at my back. I turned quickly and raised up my leg ready to kick him but he jumped up dodging my kick, I jumped backwards as he tried to land a kick at my head.

I narrowed my eyes as I ran towards him, I threw up my fist trying to strike his face. He spun to the side then I flipped onto the ground holding myself up with my hands and kicked at Lee, He flipped backwards dodging my kicks completely.

I jumped to my feet and smirked at Lee, I fell to the ground sliding my foot along the dirt causing a dust cloud to form. I quietly and quickly jumped out and towards Lee, I knew it wouldn't work on him but it was a habit.

I threw a punch at him and he blocked then countered with a punch himself, I blocked it then swung a kick at his head which hit him but with the position I was in he swung out his fist and it connected with my side. I groaned at the pain and fell to the ground, I bit my lip as I swung my leg across the ground trying to trip Lee.

He lost his balance but rolled back dodging my kick, He jumped up to his feet and so did I "You're better than before Mika, I'm impressed..Lets continue, Shall we?" I gave Lee a smirk but I was overjoyed, He was impressed!! That makes me feel so good, He doesn't think I'm weak.

I took a battle stance and smiled happily as I replied "Yes" Then I ran for him continuing our battle..

I spit out blood from my mouth..my stomach was on fire and my legs and arms stung worse than earlier, My vision is blurring and all I see is a green figure. I shook my head and blinked trying to get my vision back, I tasted the metallic taste of blood as I clenched my teeth.

I fought to just stand up, My legs wobbled and my body shook as I forced my tired and sore body to stand "You two have been fighting for two hours straight, I think it's time to rest" Gai called out to us, I barely heard as I concentrated on the fight.

"No,..One..of us..has to..fall" I replied breathlessly as I took my battle stance once more, I squinted my eyes trying to get a focus on Lee. I saw as he ran towards me, I stepped to the side and forced my fist to swing out but Lee easily caught it. I tried to pull out of his grip but his grip was firm and I couldn't find the strength.

"Mika, Listen to Gai-sensai" Lee said and I looked up at him narrowing my eyes angrily, I kicked him in his stomach stumbling backwards "No! If I stop then It proves I'm weak! I will only stop if I fall!" I yelled then I felt someone behind me, I looked behind me quickly seeing Gai-sensai. I felt a sharp pain at my neck causing me to fall forward and darkness consuming me..

**--**

Gai caught Mika before she fell to the ground, He picked her up bridal style as Tenten and Lee ran up to him. Lee wiped the blood from his mouth while Tenten looked over Mika worriedly "Why does she keep talking about proving her strength?" Tenten asked as she looked up at Gai, Lee rolled his shoulders to ease the pain that he held from their long battle.

"You wouldn't understand, Not even I do" Gai replied narrowing his eyes, Tenten and Lee looked at him questionably "I don't think she even knows it herself" Gai said walking over to a shaded tree, He laid her down carefully under it and brushed a strand of hair from her face as her face held peacefulness.

"She truly tries her best" Lee said as he wiped his sweaty forehead, Tenten looked over at him and smiled softly "She didn't get you as good as you got her but..Her Taijutsu is..better than it was when we first met her" Tenten said then that day flashed in her mind, Lee nodded in agreement.

"She has came far since then" Lee agreed and a look of sadness passed Tenten's face, She looked towards the knocked out Mika "I had heard that when her mother died is when she started to go down hill, Not caring about how she did as a kunoichi..but now she has overcome that, I am proud of her. Loosing a mother is one of the most painful things known..I also heard that her father got arrested" Tenten said looking back to Lee.

Lee's eyes widen "Why?" He asked and Tenten sighed, She closed her eyes "I don't know" She replied then footsteps were heard behind her, Both Tenten and Lee looked behind themselves and Neji stood there.

"I know" He replied causing his team mates to gasp, Tenten widen her eyes "Why is it then?" She asked and Neji turned his pearl eyes to her, He crossed his arms over his chest "It is not my place to tell you, Mika has to do it on her own..It is her destiny, I can't mess with something that will make her stronger. She needs to tell you to overcome her fears, To overcome herself" Neji replied walking off and into the trees, Tenten and Lee exchanged looks before looking at Mika.

"Her destiny?" Tenten asked with confusion "To overcome herself?" Lee asked confused as well, The two looked back each other "What did he mean?" Tenten asked and soon Gai stood beside them, The two teens looked up at their sensai.

"What he meant is that Mika needs to overcome herself, Her fears of abandonment and hate" Gai replied looking over his shoulder at the girl under the tree, He looked sternly at Lee and Tenten "Watch her, I have business to tend to" Gai ordered then vanished in a puff of smoke, The teens looked at each other in pure confusion.

"What is it that we don't know?" Tenten asked and Lee shrugged, Tenten sighed "You watch her while I train, You've trained Mika all morning" Tenten said and Lee nodded, Lee started to walk over to Mika "You have a point" He said as he watched Tenten grab scrolls readying herself with her training.

**--Somewhere Else--**

Naruto watched Sasuke as they trained, Kakashi stood reading his beloved book while Sakura was training with kunais and shuriken "What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi suddenly asked causing Naruto to jump, Naruto glared at him but soon shook his head "Nothing" He replied looking back at Sasuke scratching his head in thought, Kakashi chuckled slightly causing Naruto to whip his head to look at his sensai.

"Either you're growing 'fond' of Sasuke or something has you really thinking, Which surprises me" Kakashi said turning his visible eye to Naruto, Naruto glared heavily at his sensai "I'm not growing 'fond' of the emo Sasuke and what is so surprising about me thinking?! Anyway what makes you think that?" Naruto said angrily as he balled his fists, Kakashi turned back to his book.

"You've been staring at Sasuke all morning" Kakashi said causing Naruto to growl, Naruto closed his eyes with a sigh "It's Mika, Sasuke did something to her" Naruto replied causing Kakashi to look back at him "Sasuke has that affect on girls" Kakashi replied, Naruto shook his head.

"It's not like that at all! She..She was crying and kept saying it wasn't his fault, It was hers..I didn't know what she meant" Naruto replied and Kakashi let out a 'hmm', Naruto awaited his answer "It seems it's between them, Something that only the two know..It is not our business what she meant" Kakashi replied.

Naruto balled his fists causing them to turn white "I know, It's just..It's eating at me! I don't know what to do!" Naruto yelled causing Sakura to stop and look over at her sensai and teammate, Kakashi closed his book with a sigh "Nothing..There is nothing you can do, It's between them..not you" Kakashi said to Naruto, Naruto closed his eyes tightly and grinded his teeth.

Sakura watched them with confusion _'Who're they talking about?'_ Sakura was very confused but shrugged it off as she continued to train, But..She still couldn't get it off of her mind.

Sasuke was lost in his thoughts..He was dead, more less, As he trained. He was mad..so, so mad..but..He also was feeling guilty..Why?. He punched the tree causing bark to rub roughly on his skin, Breaking it.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes..Break..Lose..Fail, He failed to help Mika..She was breaking and he didn't do anything, He ignored it all when she was losing...Oh, He was disgusted with himself right now..She's probably crying somewhere wanting to take her life, Just wanting to end her suffering..Because the only one who understood her, Yelled at her..Calling her weak and a fool.

He was the fool..Sasuke Uchiha, Is the fool here..She wasn't stupid..He was..She was scared, That's why she didn't tell anyone..He wasn't, That's why he told..What if they didn't get to her father in time? What if her father found her?..Then she would truly be broken..

Sasuke clenched his teeth at the thoughts _'But that didn't happen! She is probably training somewhere, Trying to show her strength to everyone..To prove that she truly is strong..Argh! This is getting on my nerves! I need to stop thinking about her!'_

_--_

_Where am I?..I looked around myself, It was night time and I was standing at my spot at the lake. I looked up and noticed the moon shining brightly, I heard a sigh and looked beside me._

_My eyes widen..I stood there in my orange dress, The wind blowing my brown hair tented red back..I was young, Seven years old. We both turned to the path as running was heard._

_A young Sasuke came running out, Tears staining his face "Mika!!" He yelled as he stopped in front of younger me, I watched as young me furrowed my brows "Sasuke?..Why are you crying?" I asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, I saw that Sasuke wrapped his arms around me._

_"M-My Fa-Family..i-is de-dead" I saw how my eyes widen and wrapped my arms around Sasuke, We fell to our knees holding each other "I'm so sorry, Sasuke" ..._

_--_

My eyes shot open and I quickly looked around myself, My breathing was ragged and uneven "Mika..are you okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost" I turned to look at the source of the voice, It was Lee.

I then looked down at the ground, The memory of that night flashed before my mind as it did in my dream. I felt as tears welled up in my eyes "Sasuke..No" I said as I brought my hands up to my face starting to cry..letting my tears run down my face.

"Mika?" Lee asked worriedly, I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them hiding my face against them "What's wrong with Mika?" I heard Tenten ask as she approached us.

"I want t-to go ho-home" I mumbled crying even harder, I felt as a hand was laid on my shoulder "Mika, Why are you crying?" The soft voice of Tenten asked, I opened my eyes staring at my legs as my tears fell upon the cloth fabric.

"I-I can't tell you.." I said closing my eyes once again, I clenched my fists and stood up. I wiped my tears and looked away from the two older teens "I'm going to g-go now, I'll s-see you guys to-tomorrow" I said then turned starting to walk quickly.

"See ya Mika! I wish you would tell us what's wrong!!" I heard Lee yell but I shook my head as I started to run, I quickly disappeared into the forest. I kept running, Not thinking about where I was running or how long it had been.

The sun still shone down on me even while I ran through the forest, Sweat poured from my forehead and down my face mixing with my tears. I confused myself so much that I was crying over Sasuke's family..that was years ago..I shouldn't still be crying over that..Maybe..It just reminds my of my own family..I truly miss my mom and the way my father use to be.

Or..maybe..Just maybe..It's because..I know that..I hurt Sasuke..I feel bad that I hurt him..He has already been through so much..and I'm just adding to all that..I'm just a pest that needs to be exterminated, Before I cause to much unwanted damage...I need to leave..I need to let everyone forget me and move on..If they don't have to worry about me anymore..They won't be held back! Sasuke won't hurt more than he has to and..Everyone won't have to watch out for me..yes..I just need to leave.

I quickly turned to the left and kept running but faster, I didn't care where I went..just I didn't stop.

**--**

**(A/N) What will happen? Will Mika really run away?! Will she leave everyone behind, In hopes they will be better off without her? Just wait and find out!! Thank you all so much for reading, Review please and no flames!!**


	8. Ran Away

**(A/N) Starting another Chap of 'Unseen Pained Love' Corny title, but I thought it fit this story perfectly! Er well..the best Title I could come up with!**

**Enjoy and I don't own Naruto!!**

--

"Where's Mika?" Kurenai asked when she spotted Tenten walking towards the Ichiraku ramen just as the sun fell, Tenten stopped and waved "Oh Kurenei-sensai, She went home" Tenten replied causing Kurenai to furrow her eye brows, Kurenai looked behind her

"She didn't come home, I was just there.." Kurenai said with a thoughtful look, Tenten blinked as she recalled back when Mika ran off.

"Well..She was crying saying that she wanted to go home" Tenten replied causing Kurenai's eyes to widen, Kurenai then bit her lip "She wouldn't!" Kurenai said clenching her fists at her sides, Tenten noticed her look of concern yet anger.

"What..exactly happened to Mika? She's been acting weird" Tenten asked causing Kurenai to look up at her, Kurenai shook her head.

"That's something I can't tell you..where did she go and how long ago?" Kurenai asked sternly, Tenten looked up into the sky "She ran into the forest..about five hours ago" Tenten replied looking thoughtful, Kurenai's eyes widen "No.." She nodded at Tenten.

"Thank you, Tenten" With that Kurenai did a hand sign and was gone, Tenten blinked then looked around herself "Why was Kurenai-sensai so worried?" Tenten asked placing her finger on her chin, Her eyes narrowed "I have to find out what happened to her" Tenten said turning around forgetting about eating out.

--

The sun fell, over two hours ago..and I still ran, tripping multiple times..but I got right back up and ran again..My knees and hands burnt from all the times I fell onto the sharp rocks..It's hard to see where you're going when your eyes are welled up with tears.

I don't know where I was, I didn't really care..as long as I was away from everyone. I felt as my foot snagged then I fell onto the hard cold ground, My knees got the hit this time, I groaned as I tried to stand. I stumbled back but laid my hand onto a tree, I breathed heavily then laid my back against the tree.

I slid down and looked down to my hands, I saw something dark all over them as they burned painfully. I got the scent of blood and clenched my fists, I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly.

I smelled the blood even stronger but I chose to ignore it as I let the tears flow from my eyes, I was still sore from training and now after pushing my body to the limit, right after I was healed, But.. I don't care about myself..If someone came out and attacked me, I wouldn't run..I would let them murder me..It'd be one less person for everyone to worry about.

_--Killing Yourself Will Only Bring Pain To Others!!!-- _Sasuke's words formed in my head, I closed my eyes as I recalled his words --_I Want You To Live!! I Care For You!! Mika! You Are The Only One That Understands Me!!-- _I felt as my heart squeezed painfully, I laid my head against my knees as I curled up into a ball.

--

"Kakashi" Kakashi looked up from his book as he walked towards his home, Kurenai stood there breathing unevenly "Hey Kurenai" Kakashi greeted but noticed as Kurenai looked worried yet angry, He cocked his visible eye brow.

"May I ask for your help?" Kurenai asked causing Kakashi to close his book, He placed it in his pouch "What is it?" Kakashi asked and Kurenai clenched her fists, He knew it had to be something important "Mika has ran away" Kurenai replied narrowing her eyes, Kakashi seemed to think for a moment before he sighed.

"I'll help look for her, Have you told the Hokage?" Kakashi asked concerned for the girl but hid it, Kurenai nodded "She told me to put together a search team and look for her" Kurenai replied causing Kakashi to look around himself, Kurenai looked to her feet.

Her red eyes holding sorrow, Kakashi looked back to Kurenai "How long ago?" He asked and Kurenai closed her eyes "Eight hours ago" Kurenai replied causing Kakashi to sigh "She could be half way to Suna by now" Kakashi said causing Kurenai to look up at him, She bit her lip "I know.." She said softly.

"We can't do much tonight, We'll have to wait until the morning.." Kakashi said causing Kurenai to sharply look at him, She knew that it was the truth but..She just couldn't let Mika spend the night in the forest in her condition, Mika wouldn't be able to defend herself.

--

I felt as I was pushed slightly then as something warm and wet trailed up my cheek, I cracked open my eyes and saw something dark infront of me.

I blinked and sat up rubbing sleep from my eyes "Who're you?" I shot open my eyes looking up, A man with long rough brown hair and sharp brown eyes stood there. I looked to his clothing.

He wore a dark blue robe that was opened completely with a fish net shirt under it while he wore black ninja pants, My eyes casted up to his forehead where a leaf head band was tied around it.

"Mika Ishina?" The man questioned as his huge black dog companion walked to his side, I closed my eyes "N-No" I replied hugging my knees, I heard as the dog whined "Riyuu smells Mika Ishina here" He said in a rough voice, I tightened my grip around my knees "Well, I'm not her" I replied cracking open my eyes slightly, The man was silent for a moment.

"Riyuu never lies, He smells the scent on you strongly..either you are her, or has been in contact with her" I looked up at the man, He had a serious face..I averted my gaze "Why are you looking for her?" I asked, I was discovered..but, Seemed to keep this little lie stretching further.

"We were given orders to find and bring back Mika Ishina, We plan on completing our orders" The man said, I looked back up to him "Orders, by who?" I asked hoping that it wasn't the Hokage.

"By the Lady Hokage, Even if you are not Mika..Come back with us, You could hold important information the Hokage could use" The man said reaching out his hand, I stared blankly at his hand.

Why is he so..serious? I mean..he could talk like most do to lost bleeding dirty kids in the middle of a forest..atleast alittle bit gently.

"No, I'm not going back" I whispered as I averted my eyes to my knees, The man pulled back his hand "So, You are Mika Ishina.." I didn't reply.

"Force it is" Before I could fully take in his words, I was picked up and thrown over a shoulder. My eyes widen and slowly I took in what just happened.

I was staring at the ground then slowly I looked over my shoulder, I saw the back of the man's head "H-Hey..le-let me g-go, I-I don't wa-want t-to go b-back" I stuttered at the closeness I was to this (Pretty handsome) Inuzuka man, He ignored me as he started to walk a direction through the forest.

I felt as my heart began to race and my stomach churn painfully while I looked to his hand wrapped around my waist to keep me on his shoulder, Before I could even put up a mental wall..Memories, None at all happy, started to flood my mind.

I brought a hand to my head and grabbed my hair, I began pulling it trying to think of something else..but it seemed not to work, I whimpered and started to cry. Why couldn't these memories just leave me alone and go away?!?

I began squirming and twisting trying to get from the man's grip, I soon met the hard surface of the ground. I yelped in pain as the breath was knocked out of me, I opened my eyes without even realizing closing them.

The man looked confused at me, I sat up ignoring my back as it groaned out in pain. I started scooting myself backwards away from him "No! I won't g-go back!! Let me stay out here and die! Everyone will be better off If I just die!" I screamed crying louder, The man walked closer to me.

I kept scooting backwards until I hit a tree, He rose an eyebrow "You sound as if you think everyone would be better with out you, You think that you're doing this for their benefit?..You are truly one selfish girl" My eyes widened at his words "Is what you're going through so bad..that you can't get through it? That your friends can't help you?" I felt as my heart squeezed.

"You think that you're making the right choice, Running away..but if you run away from your friends and problems, They never get better. Stay out here if you wish, Die and leave your friends scarred.." The man turned his back to me, The dog tilted it's head at it watched me.

I watched as the man began to walk away, I balled my fists "W-Wait.." I croaked out, He stopped walking but did not turn to look at me "H-How do you..know?" I asked softly, The man remained silent.

"I can not say, I've been in your position..but, I can say..I had a friend, Who had troubles" He turned to look at me, With an emotionless face. I didn't know what to say, All I could do was stare at him with questionable eyes.

"She thought like you, She thought that everyone would be better without her in this world.." He looked away from me, Silence fell over us.

"Wh-What happened th-then?"

"She killed herself"

My eyes widened, She actually..killed herself? "I'm so-sorry.." I felt as my heart started to fill with guilt, He turned to look at me.

"I couldn't find her in time, I tried to help her..She just always pushed me away, If she would've let me in..She'd be here now" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"With me being here right now, Just proves that you have someone who cares..If you could see the look on your friends faces right now, You'd regret ever thinking of leaving them" The man said softly yet still emotionlessly, I looked to the ground.

"The pain you're going through, You're friends rather go through the pain with you than to not be with you at all" I felt as tears welled up in my eyes once more, The man.. He's.. right, I thought like that with Sasuke.. when he was going through the pain of his family.

I wonder if he's thinking the same right now? Is Sasuke looking for me? Would he rather be with me and help endure the pain..or not have me around at all? "Mister.." I spoke softly, The man remained silent staring down at me.

"Take me..home, Please" I said looking up at him, Forcing a smile. He walked over to me and held out his hand, I accepted his offer and he helped me to my feet "That is the right decision, Miss Ishina" He replied as he picked me up, I looked surprised at him as I was sat upon his dog gently.

"You seem tired, You may ride on Riyuu" I looked to the big dog, It wagged it's tail happily and I smiled "Thank you" I said looking up at the man, He nodded and began walking.

--

**(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter, But I thought I should end it here.. and.. as always, Please review!**


End file.
